Transition
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: After discovering the curse of the werewolf Dracula placed on him is permanent, Shaggy gets a visit from Winnie Werewolf, his former student, to help him with his transition from man to monster. But the now grown up Winnie and Shaggy have some feelings they need to work out. Shaggy/Winnie. M to be safe. One-Shot. COMPLETE.


**I Do Not Own Scooby Doo**

**This story is a One-Shot, though I may do a sequel at some point, no guarantees. **

**That's because I came up with this idea after reading some Scooby-Doo fan fiction, as well as watching The Ghoul School and Reluctant Werewolf. I came up with the idea that the events of Ghoul School and Reluctant Werewolf occurred after Mystery Inc. split up, and before they reunited in Zombie Island. I figured that they were still in their teens when they split up, and in Zombie Island they're in their late twenties, being split up for about a decade. I came up with the idea that (not complete original) Shaggy couldn't get rid of the werewolf curse, and Winnie (from Ghoul School) found out what Dracula did and decided to help Shaggy out.**

**This occurring a few years after Ghoul School, the idea was that Winnie is now a young adult, rather than the young girl Shaggy taught. Helping Shaggy leads to a romance between the two, who get married. And this alone would be a great story, and it was something I wanted to (and kind of had to) explain for the second part of this idea I had, which may be turned into the sequel for this, but I'll share. **

**When Fred reunites the Gang to surprise Daphne, now werewolf Shaggy returns, and has to hide his werewolfisim (is that even a word). So there would be werewolf Shaggy on Zombie Island. And I'm still debating on whether to have Winnie accompany him, if you have any thoughts on this, please review.**

**Also, for my purposes, Scrappy wasn't involved in anything at all and doesn't exist.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers sighed as he collapsed into his recliner.

It was late at night, and Scooby, his best friend and Great Dane, was sound asleep already.

It had only been a few days since he, Scooby, and Googie had returned from Dracula's castle. They had been there since Dracula had turned Shaggy into werewolf to replace the Wolfman in a race between monsters. They had thought that the book they'd stolen would reveal a way to turn break the curse.

According to the book, once turned, the only way the curse could be broken was death.

So while it explained how Shaggy could return to human form, be was still a werewolf.

And apparently that had been too much for Googie. She'd been nice about it, and to be honest the two hadn't been dating long (only a couple weeks), but she'd broken up with him just an hour ago. And while he wasn't too broken up about it, Shaggy had to admit that it hurt.

Before he could get too comfortable, there was a knock on the door.

Wondering who could be visiting this late at night, Shaggy stood and made his way to the door. Opening it, he was met with the sight of an attractive young woman, holding a suitcase.

She had lightly tanned skin, and her slight hourglass figure was covered with form fitting blue jeans and a dark blue V-necked shirt, which revealed a tantalizing glimpse of her rather well-endowed bosom. With a beautiful face, fiery red hair that fell in curls down past her shoulders, and warm golden eyes, she was truly a beauty.

Before he could ask who she was, she dropped the suitcase and he was engulfed in a, admittedly strong, bear hug. "I'm so sorry Coach," she said. "I don't know what was going through Dracula's mind." She pulled back slightly and continued, "I came as soon as I heard…well, as soon as I tracked down where you lived. I figured you might need some help with the….transition."

It took Shaggy's befuddled mind a moment to connect the dots of the girl's appearance and what she was saying. When he did, he was shocked.

"Winnie?" he asked.

"Yeah Coach?"

Shaggy laughed, and hugged her again. "It's like, good to see ya." Pulling back, he added, "Though I'll admit to being surprised. You're like, all grown up…and human."

Winnie laughed herself. "Well it has been five years coach. And just because I prefer my wolf form doesn't mean I can't change into a human one…much like yourself." She frowned slightly. "Again, I'm sorry about what happened, Daddy is to. He wanted me to tell you he didn't think Dracula would try and get a new Wolfman just because he didn't want to participate in a stupid race. And if you need any help, he's more than willing." She smirked slightly, "But I'm sure I can handle whatever problems you have."

"Like come on in," Shaggy said, standing away from the door, allowing the other werewolf to enter. As Winnie picked up her suitcase and stepped through the door he added, "Let's try and be quiet. Scooby's asleep and I like, don't wanna wake him."

"No problem," the redhead assured him.

"Like, what is there to help with? Aren't I already a werewolf?" he asked, leading Winnie to the kitchen.

Winnie shook her head. "No." she hesitated a moment, before continuing, "Since I was born a werewolf, I didn't have to go through what you will, but my mother wasn't, she was turned by Dad. From what they've explained, this first month, while you may change back and forth between man and wolf, your body will undergo some changes, as will your personality."

"What do you mean?" the former gym teacher asked.

"Nothing drastic," Winnie assured him. "Your body will become more muscular, and your instincts will become more wolf like. And when the full moon returns, those instincts will be even stronger."

"Is that all?"

"Yes…and no," Winnie explained. "In essence that's all, but it's a bit more complicated than that. There are a few things I'll need to teach you. Plus I'll need to explain a few instincts that aren't…readily apparent."

Shaggy gulped. "Like what?"

"Like the fact that werewolves, like real wolves, mate for life," the young woman said with a grin.

"Huh?"

"It's an instinct," Winnie explained, blushing slightly. "Once we…mate, werewolves become fiercely loyal and protective of whomever they mated with, human or monster. So it's not something our kind does casually."

"By mating you mean…sex?" Shaggy asked, his voice slightly high.

Winnie nodded.

Shaggy collapsed into a kitchen chair, rubbing his forehead. "Like…what now?"

The born werewolf walked over and put her hand on her former teachers shoulder. "I can explain more tomorrow. Do you have a spare room I can use, or should I go find a hotel?"

Shaggy smiled a bit sadly. He wasn't pleased that he would change more, but he was glad he had a friend who could and would help him. "There's a spare room." Standing up he said, come on, I'll show you where and you can get comfortable. It's getting late anyway."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next couple of weeks, Winnie helped Shaggy cope with the changes he was going through, as well as explaining the new instincts he had.

But there was something she'd kept from him.

Winnie hadn't been old enough for the hormones and instincts to affect her the last time she had seen Shaggy, back when she was fourteen. But now, she was searching for a mate of her own. And while she admitted that she, and really most of the girls at back at Grimwood except for perhaps Tanis (she had been a bit young for such thoughts), had a crush on their old teacher, things were different this time.

For one, she was no longer a fourteen year old girl, instead she was a nineteen year old young woman. Shaggy was also a werewolf now, a strong one too. Her instincts screamed that he was a perfect mate. Sure, he wasn't as built as her own father, but the transformation had given the already fit man more musculature, even if it was on a thin frame. He was still the kind, polite man she remembered as her teacher…and that only made him more attractive.

Besides, their age gap, which was only six years, wasn't exactly insurmountable in the monster world. It was something that happened when you were an essentially immortal creature. Natural born werewolves like herself stopped ageing around twenty-five, the same age Shaggy was.

Besides, Dracula was a full century older than his bride…and three older than Vana Pira, his latest mistress after him and his bride separated.

Sibella spent more time with her mother now, not being able to stand the blood-sucking bimbo her father was living with. She imagined that, once she found out what her father had done to her former gym teacher, Sibella would have some pretty loud words for her father.

The problem Winnie faced was twofold. The first, was she was sure Shaggy still saw her as the young girl he had taught back at school. The second was that, even if he was interested, she feared it was too soon, that he was still too unused to the changes in his body, to be prepared for such a commitment.

The young werewolf hadn't lied to Shaggy about the mating thing. That was the reason she was still a virgin. Unlike other monsters, werewolves didn't sleep around casually. She knew Sibella and Elsa were dating, and had walked in on the two of them once when she stopped in for a surprise visit with her friends. Phantasma, the gossip that she was, regularly talked about her own exploits. Even Tanis, who was still in school had been caught sneaking a boy out by Ms. Grimwood.

She also knew that meant she had a decision to make.

The wolf instincts were strongest on the three nights of the full moon. And while she knew she could control her own instincts, having grown up doing so, she didn't know if Shaggy would be able to, being so new to being a wolf. And the two strongest instincts were the ones that said hunt and mate. She already had plans to take Shaggy to a secluded forest, just in case, but she couldn't decide if she should actually go with him.

On one hand, she wanted him as a mate. On the other, how would Shaggy feel if he didn't want her as a mate, and she ended up as his just because he couldn't control himself and she didn't want to? Not to mention she wasn't sure she'd be able to fight her own instincts or even Shaggy himself, if she wanted to.

As she thought about what to do, she came to one conclusion.

She needed to talk to Shaggy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaggy was cooking dinner for himself, Scooby, and Winnie.

Mostly meat, rare meat. Winnie had explained that as a predatory creature, he would crave more meat in his diet than before. And while Shaggy did eat other things, he was finding that Winnie had been correct. And that he liked rarer meat as well.

Scooby didn't mind how the food was prepared, so long as it was edible, so the rarer cooking didn't bother him.

And since Winnie shared this taste, it worked out all around.

The brown-haired man paused momentarily as he thought about Winnie.

He couldn't stop the guilt he felt when he thought of her. She was attractive, helpful, surprisingly kind despite her occasional roughness, and someone he found himself very attracted to. Yet there was a part of him that couldn't stop seeing her as the fourteen year old girl he had once taught. Even with her more womanly body, and long red hair, and gorgeous golden eyes. He could only imagine how she would feel underneath him, moaning in ecstasy as he drove himself…

He shook his head.

He needed to stop those thoughts. And it was hard, they were popping into his head more and more. They weren't always sexual either. Sometimes, the thoughts that drifted into his head were simple things, like holding her close as they watched the sunset or running with her in the forest. The one that affected him most was picturing her swollen with his child, as he caringly caressed her stomach as they watched television on the couch.

She was just here to help him with his transition into being a full werewolf.

But still…he'd never had these thoughts with any of his ex-girlfriends.

With a sigh, Shaggy took the last hamburgers off of the grill. Setting them on the plate next to the buns, he called out, "Winnie! Scooby! Dinner!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The trio had just finished eating, and Scooby hand wandered out to the living room to watch television, leaving Shaggy and Winnie alone.

Shaggy was just about to start cleaning dishes when he felt Winnie place her hand on his. Turning to look at her, he noticed she wasn't looking at him.

"Shaggy," she began, "we need to talk."

"Like, what about?" he asked nervously.

"This," she said. Before Shaggy could question what 'this' was, Winnie had leaned up and kissed him.

Before he realized what he was doing, Shaggy wrapped his arms around the younger woman, and lifted her up, returning the kiss.

After a moment, Winnie leaned back, breaking the kiss, and allowing Shaggy's mind to return to him. "Winnie…what? Why?"

She smiled sadly. "I wanted to," she admitted. With a gulp, she explained, "I like you Shaggy, even back at school I had a crush on you," she blushed a bit at this admission. "And now…not only do I like you, I want you to be mine. I want you to be my mate, my husband, and father of my pups."

"Winnie…"

The redhead placed a finger over Shaggy's mouth, silencing him. "I knew that your own instincts wouldn't let you not return my kiss. I'm a young, fertile, and unattached female after all, and you have no mate of your own. And before I explained what I wanted from you, what I hoped for my…our future, I needed that kiss, just in case you don't feel the same way." She finished quietly.

Shaggy didn't allow Winnie to feel scared that he would reject her long.

Leaning forward he pulled her into another kiss. It started off slow, full of love and tenderness. But as Winnie returned the kiss, it quickly grew in passion. And As Winnie's mouth moved from his lips to his neck, she tore Shaggy's shirt apart to run her hands over his muscular chest and abs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Out in the living room, Scooby smiled to himself as he turned to TV off, and made his way to the dog door.

He could smell the sexual tension between the two since Winnie's arrival, and he was glad for his master and his old friend. And since he could hear what was going on in the kitchen, he figured the most polite thing he could do was head out to his, admittedly rarely used, dog house for the night.

He just hoped the werewolves were done in time for breakfast.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Winnie woke up first. She and Shaggy were both in their wolf forms, having changed at some point during their lovemaking. And they were both curled around each other, with Shaggy's head against her own, and his arms securely holding her against him.

She almost couldn't believe what had happened last night.

Shaggy had returned her feeling, and they had mated. He was hers for life…and she couldn't be happier.

Leaning forward, she gently began kissing his lips, until she felt him return her kiss, signaling he was awake. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes and smiled. "Good morning my mate," she whispered almost reverently.

He smiled and kissed her again. "Good morning yourself, my mate," he said. Then he chuckled, "That was the most like, fantastic night ever. And this is an even better morning."

She smirked. "It could get better," she said, rolling them over so that she was straddling him.

As Shaggy felt Winnie sink down onto him, he couldn't help but agree.

The morning was certainly getting better

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the full moon, during which the couple spent together rather passionately, Winnie had called her father and mother to explain what happened, as well as invite them to the impromptu wedding the couple was arranging to make their union legal in the mortal world. She'd also called and invited her former classmates, Shaggy's ex-students, and Ms. Grimwood to the wedding.

They were all glad to be re-united with their old gym teacher. And Sibella informed Shaggy that, after yelling at her father about what he'd done to him, she and Dracula weren't exactly on speaking terms anymore.

Shaggy felt bad, but decided against inviting the rest of Mystery Inc. He didn't think they'd accept the fact that there were real monsters very well.

And after a stern warning from Winnie's father that if he ever harmed Winnie they would never find his body, Winnie became Mrs. Shaggy Rogers. And Shaggy went into business for himself, using his experience from his racing, he opened an auto parts store.

He named it after his wife.

Winnie's Auto-Parts became quite successful. And it was just as popular with monsters as it was with mortals. Of course the monsters always came in disguised.

And every full moon, and many times in between them, Shaggy and Winnie did their best to make some pups of their own.

And Scooby resigned himself to making his own breakfast.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in my Forums (link on Profile), and the stories I have for Adoption under the title ****_Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
